


At Her Request

by Sashataakheru



Category: Bad Golf with Alex Horne and John Robins RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Bruises, Cock and Ball Torture, Community: seasonofkink, Filming, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, In Public, Kissing, Kneeling, Light D/s, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Pornography, Rough Sex, Trampling, Undressing, golf shoes, pain play, poly marriage, semi-nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex is allowed to go and play golf with John, as long as they do one thing for Alex’s wife.





	At Her Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'pornography' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> I have nfi how Alex has managed to make a (sort of serious) web series about him and John playing golf shippy as fuck, but he’s managed it. Thanks, Alex. XD 
> 
> Also I woke up with this idea in my head and had to write it, so. I blame [the current round](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9T00gpwncZQ&t=0s). Thanks, boys. XD

If there was one thing golf courses were good for, it was for having lots of places to hide. This one in particular had a lovely little copse of trees and bushes that concealed the two of them very well indeed, which was useful because at that moment, Alex was on his knees as John leaned back against a tree, grasping Alex’s head as he sucked him off.  
  
This didn’t happen every time they played golf, of course. There wasn’t time. The course wasn’t right. There were too many people. The weather was awful. But today, they’d got lucky. As long as they were quiet, they’d get away with it.  
  
“Remind me again why your wife wants me to film these for her?” John said, looking down at Alex, a little go-pro clutched in one hand. It did make it difficult to concentrate in order to keep the camera focused, but he’d sort of got used to it now.  
  
Alex stopped sucking and stroked him as he looked up at him. “Oh, I-I never really ask why. I don’t know what she does with them. I think she watches them, but I don’t know.”  
  
“You don’t know? How don’t you know? Why wouldn’t you watch them together?” John said.  
  
“I don’t know! I don’t ask! It’s none of my business! I just give them to her, that’s all. She never says why she wants them,” Alex said.  
  
“Fuck. That’s kinda hot, you know. Her just watching you suck me off and not even telling you? Jesus Christ,” John said.  
  
“I-I guess it is,” Alex said, not sure how else to react.  
  
“You’d better get sucking then, hadn’t you?” John said.  
  
Alex didn’t need to be told, and got back to his job. He did like this very much, even if he didn’t know why being filmed like this was what she wanted. It made her happy, and that made him happy too. He didn’t get to be humiliated like this very often, and he loved it. But then he felt John pressing one of his shoes against his thigh, and remembered what else his wife had requested for this particular video.  
  
“I’m sure you know what’s coming next, don’t you?” John said.  
  
“Yes, yes, I do.”  
  
Alex pulled away a moment to undo his trousers, sitting up enough to pull them down to his knees, exposing himself to John. Then he got back to sucking, needing to have that cock in his mouth as John began stepping on him. He’d done this before, but never with golf shoes, and the difference was intense. The spikes in the bottom of the shoes hurt like hell, and all it did was make him hard. There was pain in his thighs as John stepped on him, and it made him work faster, wanting to put on a good show for his wife to watch later on.  
  
What really got him going was when John just pressed the toe of one shoe against his dick and just kept pressing against it, harder and harder. The pain stung really badly, and he had a feeling he’d be bruised and sore for a few days, but it’d be worth it if this is what she wanted. He was finally feeling that exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure and he felt incredible. It was such an intense rush, knowing he was being hurt, and humiliated, and best of all, being filmed, so his wife could see how dirty he was being later on.  
  
“Shirt off, Alex, she wanted me to come all over you this time,” John said.  
  
“Fuck. Yes, alright,” Alex said.  
  
Alex sat back and pulled his shirt off. Luckily it wasn’t a very cold day, so he didn’t really feel all that cold sitting there basically naked, waiting expectantly for John to finish.  
  
“Am I allowed to come too?” Alex asked. Sometimes, she didn’t want him to, and that was just as hot as letting him come, if Alex was being honest.  
  
“As long as it’s not on me, sure. I’m not having your jizz all over my trousers, Alex,” John said.  
  
“Thank you,” Alex said, and touched his cock, gently, feeling a surge of pain as he closed his hand around it. Fuck, he was going to come so hard from this, he could just tell.  
  
John pressed one of his shoes against his thigh and all Alex was really aware of was John fisting himself before he finally came. Alex closed his eyes at that moment, feeling it all over him. And then John stepped away and grasped his hair, yanking his head up.  
  
“Switch with me and sit against the tree. I think she needs to see you coming, and I want to make sure she can see how much abuse you’ve taken and how many bruises you’re going to have,” John said.  
  
“Oh, God, yes, please,” Alex said, shivering at the thought of it.  
  
The bark of the tree felt rough against his back, but he didn’t care. All he had to do now was get himself off, and let John film it. But John wouldn’t let him start until he’d taken some nice close-ups of his thighs and his cock, taking one more chance to step on him and leave little dents in his skin and one last flood of pain. Only then was he allowed to begin.  
  
Alex had never felt this kind of pain before, and felt wonderful. It shot up his spine as he stroked himself, almost making him want to cry, but he didn’t. Not that it took long for him to finish, not when John grasped his hair and pulled his head back so he could get a clean shot as Alex came all over the ground in front of him.  
  
And then it was over. Alex could sit there and breathe, letting the pain slowly dissipate. John knelt down next to him, and kissed him, which Alex felt was unnecessary, but he loved it anyway. Then the go-pro was pressed into his hand and Alex held it where John told him to hold it as John licked him clean. He could taste John on his lips when he kissed him again.  
  
“And that, I believe, is all she asked for this time. Was that good, Alex?” John said.  
  
Alex nodded, knowing he needed a little more time to recover before he could go and finish the round. He sat there as John rubbed some cream into his skin to help minimise the bruises, letting him take care of him now that it was all over. Then he was able to dress and they sat together under the tree, having their lunch. Alex slipped the go-pro into his pocket so it wouldn’t get mixed up with the other camera they were using to film the round.  
  
“Good luck with the back nine, my friend. Perhaps it’s a good thing we’ve got a buggy. I don’t think you’d survive walking the rest of the course with those sore legs,” John said.  
  
“No, I don’t think I would. You’d make walk it if you were a sadist though, but you’re not, though, are you?” Alex said.  
  
“No, not really. Besides, you’ll still play badly anyway, so what have I got to lose? You’ll be all distracted by that pain like you always are. It’s like she wants you to lose every time she wants me to film you, because your game never recovers. You could always just concede now and save yourself the pain though, right?” John said.  
  
“Not on your life, John. I’m not giving up yet,” Alex said, confidently.  
  
“You say that now, Alex, but we’ll see how keen you really are,” John said.  
  
Alex let him have the final word, because he didn’t want to admit that this time, the pain was actually firing him up rather than wearing him down. He felt a lot more focused now, and had a feeling John would regret hurting him as much as he did. He wasn’t going to lose this round just yet.


End file.
